A New Twist to Middle Earth
by nagrin
Summary: I know it has been done before so two indecently clothed maidens appear on the shores in front of a lake... Slash RR


Dark Devotions is helping write this story so this story will take some time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything mentioned from other sources of entertainment. I do however own Rebecca and Jen is owned by a friend of mine. (Dark Devotions.)

This story is very OOC it is also slash. The pairings are Boromir/Elladan Faramir/Elrohir Legolas/Aragorn Frodo/Sam Pippin/Merry Elrond/Celeborn/Thranduil Glorfindel/Erestor

Gimli, Gandalf, and Eomer have no significant other.

The guys are at a large, secluded lake when two indecently dressed maidens appear suddenly knee-deep in the water. One had chestnut colored hair pulled back with a red hair tie and forest green eyes. She wore burgundy colored leggings made of a strange material that were pulled up to her knees. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with a light purple sweater tied around her waist. The other had raven colored hair pulled back in a grey hair tie. She had blue silver eyes covered over with a contraption that looked like face-held windows. She wore a black shirt that was rolled up to her shoulders and dark brown leggings rolled up to her thighs. Together they were holding a black and purple colored basket that held rocks. The rocks were black, blue, green, and purple.

"Oh, here's a rock, Rebecca that is perfect for you!" Said the girl wearing the white shirt holding a very black rock.

"Thanks, this one is perfect for you to Jen!" Said the girl in the black shirt holding a light purple one. Grinning they dropped the stones into the basket and continued on looking without noticing that there were people watching.

"OH MY GOD! Jenny this one is so COOL!" Shrieked Rebecca as she held out a perfectly round stone that the guys recognized as one of the Palantirs.

Up to that point, there had only been three accounted for. One that Aragorn took from Saruman, another that was in Elrond's keeping, and the one that Sauron had that Gandalf took from the ruins of Barad Dur.

"You can have all of them, they freak me out." Said Jenny as she pulled them out of the water and dropped them into the basket hastily.

"Thanks Jen." Said Rebecca as she pulled out the fourth missing Palantir.

"This one is kinda weird though." This one had a red eye surrounded by fire in the middle of the stone.

Gandalf snapped out of the trance he was in and started going into the water.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Said Rebecca.

"I could say the same thing of you and what you are wearing?"

" My name is Jennifer and she is Rebecca. Where are we? This isn't Lake Michigan, and we weren't surrounded by trees when we came to the lake."

"What is this lake that you speak of?" Demanded Elrond and Celeborn.

"The lake we live by. Duh." Responded Jen

"May I ask who you all are? We have told you our names will you not tell us yours?" Asked Rebecca politely.

"I am Lord Elrond of Imladris, and these are my lovers' King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen formerly known as Mirkwood, and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien. These are my sons' Elrohir and Elladan and their lovers Faramir and Boromir of Gondor. The short ones are Frodo and Sam who are together and Merry and Pippin who are also together. The elf in green is King Thranduil's son Legolas and his lover Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor. The elves on my right are Lord Glorfindel and his lover Erestor. The one you spoke to is Gandalf and the other two are Gimli son of Gloin, and Eomer King of Rohan."

"Those names are familiar, Rebecca do you know where we heard them from?"

"Yes. They are in the LOTR books."

"Wait, are you telling me we are in Middle Earth!"

"Yes, or they came from Middle Earth to our home, but that is not likely since this is not Lake Michigan and we are not surrounded by sharp rocks like before but by trees, so yes we are in Middle Earth.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM REBECCA? WE ARE IN MIDDLE EARTH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Screeched Jenny.

"You forgot I am called the Herald of Shinigami. Nothing is supposed to bother me"

"I know that but can't you still show some type of emotion?"

"No."

"Don't you dare go monosyllabic on me."


End file.
